Children of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by alyssialui
Summary: This is a one-shot collection of a day in the young life of each of the children of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black - Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, Regulus
1. Bellatrix

_A/N: One-shot collection of a day in the young life of each of the children of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. In this chapter, we see a typical morning in the life of young 6 year old Bella. RxR. FxF._

_This whole collection is a submission for:_

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition****: **A oneshot collection of five (each one over 500 words)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was early Monday morning as little Bella woke up in her room. Her tired eyes peered around the large space, barely recognizing the large portraits, their subjects snoozing in the frames. She threw the comforter of her bed off her body and jumped onto the floor.

"Molly!" she shouted out to announce her awakening and was met with the crack of her personal house-elf. In her arms was Bella's breakfast tray, consisting of eggs, toast and a bowl of strawberries. She placed the tray on the small table near her bedroom window, and then turned back to the small girl with a bow.

With her nose in the hair, Bella strode over to the chair next to the table and began to eat as Molly ran into her closet. Every morning, Molly would get Bella dressed and ready for the day. Her mother had no time to do this herself.

Molly ran into the bathroom with Bella's outfit and began to draw her bath, placing the clean clothes on the bathroom counter. "Miss Bella!" the house-elf called out as Bella was just finishing her strawberries.

After Molly stripped of her night-gown, she lowered Bella into the warm water, scrubbing her back, arms and legs with the sweet smelling oils and soaps that lined the edge of the tub. She lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner before finally washing out the suds and giving the little girl's body a final rinse. She dried and dressed the girl in a small, dark blue dress, white socks and polished black shoes, before sitting her in front of her bedroom mirror. This was always the hardest part of the routine: brushing Bella's hair.

"Stop it, Molly! Stop it!" little Bella screamed at the cowering house-elf, the hairbrush held across her chest like a shield. Bella glared at the ugly creature while running a hand over the throbbing part of her head. She knew her hair was unruly, and it needed to be combed every morning before it could be braided, but she hated when the elves would tug too hard.

"But Molly must brush Miss Bella's hair," the house-elf pleaded, approaching the small girl's hair slowly.

Bella's hand shot out and grabbed the hairbrush from the elf's quivering hands. "I'll do it myself," Bella said with a pout before turning toward the mirror.

The house-elf squeaked before running out of the room, forgetting the tray and twisting her ears in her hands. She hoped Missus would not find out she didn't not comb Miss Bella's hair herself. She twisted her ears harder.

Bella sat in front of the mirror, a look of concentration her face. She hadn't really done this before, but she had seen the elf do it all the time. How hard could it be if a stupid house-elf could do it?

She segmented her hair into many parts, running the brush slowly through each lock. This wasn't so hard. There were a few times the brush would snag, but Bella easily freed the knots with a little more effort. Her hair started to fall around her face softly as each tangle was removed. However, Bella's arms were getting tired. She didn't realize she had so much hair on her head and there were still a few locks left to brush in the top of her head. She would have loved to cut it all off but she knew her mum would never approve.

She ran the brush through the remaining pieces, the knots here stronger than the rest and they were hard to reach. Bella tugged and tugged, ignoring the pull on her scalp, and then _**snap!**_

Bella pulled back her hand to see a brush handle with no head. Her hand jumped to the back of her head, her fingers running lightly over the smooth back of the wooden brush head that was lodged in her hair. She tried to grip it but no matter what she did, the brush refused to budge.

A loud scream was heard throughout the manor, alerting all the inhabitants and the house-elves to the distress of the young Black. Molly cowered amongst the other house-elves, her ears red from constant pulling, before running back into Miss Bella's room. She was in much trouble with Missus now.


	2. Andromeda

_A/N: I always imagine Andromeda being the quiet, middle sister who always has to break up fights between Bella and Narcissa. So this is a normal day for Andromeda living with her sisters. In this story, Bella is 13, Andromeda is 11 and Narcissa 9. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Andromeda sat near the window reading her newest book, _Prince Harry and the Serpent King_, as she tried to ignore the screaming between her two sisters.

"Give me the damn music box, Cissa!" Bella screamed as she chased the younger girl around the place, her clawed hand extended towards Cissa's flowing blonde hair.

"You already had your turn, Bella!" Cissa screamed, clutching the trinket to her chest, the little tiny dancer almost crushed against her body. "You always hog it!"

"Because it's mine, you little brat," Bella screeched, her fingers passing through the golden strands.

Andromeda sighed before closing her book and putting it down in her chair. She stood up and grabbed Cissa's shoulder, the music box almost falling from her hand. "What is heaven's name the problem? Why must you always be screaming while I'm trying to read?" she asked staring between the two.

"That little monster stole my music box and won't give it back," Bella said, trying to reach around the small girl to grab it from her hands.

"It's not hers. Mum bought it for all of us, and Bella has had it in her room this whole time," Cissa said, sticking her tongue out at Bella.

"Why were you even my room to begin with?!" Bella said harshly.

Andromeda looked between her two sisters before grabbing the music box out of Cissa's hands. "How about I just break it and each of you get half?"

The two sisters froze staring at their sister with wide eyes. "No," Cissa cried out, trying to reach the music box but Andromeda held it above her head.

"Don't be stupid, Dromeda. If you break it then it's of no use to anyone," Bella spat as they tried to grab for it herself but Andromeda moved out of her reach.

"The two of you can't agree on who should use it, so either you both get it or none of you get it," Andromeda said sagely, her hands already twisting the box slightly, the tiny dancer curving under her hands as she gripped it firmly.

Tears were coming to Cissa's eyes, and though Bella wanted to seem disinterested, her curiosity was obvious from the twitch of her fingers, her heavy-lidded eyes still focused on the music box.

"Fine, fine!" Cissa cried while furiously rubbing at her eyes and then pointing at her oldest sister, "Bella, you can have it!" Then she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bella's mouth stretched into a wide grin before she took the music box from Andromeda's hands. "Thank you, dear sister, for solving our little problem. But I didn't need it really, I just didn't want her to have it."

Andromeda gaped at her sister, "So you waited until she left the room in tears?"

Bella shrugged, throwing the box over her shoulder, fortunately landing on Andromeda's chair without shattering. "I just wanted her to know she doesn't always get what she wants just because she's Mommy's little girl. The tears were just a bonus," Bella said while walking to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure that brat never enters my room again", she said, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Andromeda pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long breath. She probably should follow after Bella to make sure she didn't do anything worse to Cissa, but she had had enough of her sisters for awhile. She walked over to her chair by the window, picking up the music box and her book. Scanning the page quickly, she finally found where she left off, the heroics of Prince Harry and killing of Sir Cedrik.

She looked up from her book for a moment and her eyes fell on the music box she had placed on the window sill. She picked it up, admiring the way the light from the window bounced off the tiny mirrors on the surfaces of the box. Andromeda pulled the tiny drawer, the music box doubling as a jewelery box, but found nothing. Of course Bella would never put anything of value in this thing. She ran a finger over the fragile figurine. The tiny glass dancer, a lithe girl in a clear green tutu and leotard, her hair in a neat bun, posed on the mirrored stage, her hands high above her head. It really was a beautiful trinket; their mother bought it for the three of them on her last trip to France.

Andromeda turned the small key at the back of the box, and the girl sprung to life, the sunlight passing through her body and casting rainbows on the walls. She spun in a circle on the tips of her toes before beginning her intricate dance around the edge of the box in time with the soft melody. She leapt and twirled, her legs raised high in the air as she stretched to her fullest. As the music died down, she returned to her original position, her hands above her head and stopping with the music.

Then Andromeda smiled and placed the music box on her lap, already imaging its place on her dresser, and continued her reading of the adventures of Prince Harry.


	3. Narcissa

_A/N: It always fascinated me that of all the Black children, Narcissa is named for a flower, while the others are named after astrological beings. And I've always thought of Bellatrix being very jealous of Narcissa. So here's the day when 5-year-old Narcissa questions her namesake. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Narcissa sat in the corner of the library with a frown, the large books in front of her feet. She couldn't understand many of the words but they did prove what Bella had said.

They were all in the playroom today and Narcissa was minding her own business and brushing her doll's hair, when Bella and Dromeda came up to her. She looked up at them from her seat on the floor with wide eyes, wondering why they were bothering her. Most times, they just left her alone, too caught up in 'big kid' things they said. But now they were looking down at her pointedly.

"Hello," she said hesitantly. Dromeda looked down at her with a straight face but Bella was giving her a strange smile.

"Hi Cissy. Me and Andromeda were talking and we realized something. You're name is Narcissa," Bella said.

Narcissa quirked eyebrow, her head slightly tilted to the right. "Yes, my name is Narcissa."

"And our names are Bellatrix and Andromeda," Bella said, pointing between herself and Dromeda, her smile still wide.

Narcissa had no idea what Bella was trying to say. "Yes..."

"We are named after things in the night sky. Large things, shiny things, things people look up at and point at and admire. You're Narcissa, named after a dinky flower," Bella said with a smirk.

"Narcissa is a flower?" Narcissa asked. She didn't know she was named after a flower.

"Narcissa comes from the flower Narcissus. They're white with yellow in the middle," Andromeda explained.

"But a flower could never compare to a star, or a whole galaxy," Bella exclaimed, stretching out her hands for effect. "You're just an insignificant weed."

Narcissa stood up leaving her doll on the floor. "I am not a weed," she screamed.

"Fine, you're just a stupid flower, Narcissa, meant to live for today and die tomorrow," Bella said before pushing Narcissa back onto the floor and walking away with a laugh, Dromeda trailing behind her.

This is why Narcissa was here with these large books. Bella was right. Bellatrix was a star in the constellation Orion, which was her uncle's name. Andromeda was a huge galaxy that had many stars. There was no Narcissa star, or galaxy or anything. Narcissa pulled her knees to herself. Why hadn't she gotten a star name? Like the constellations Carina or Cassiopeia, or the moon Titania? Was she really just a weed? Only pretty for a short time before she died?

She was crying so much she didn't hear the library door open. "Narcissa, child, what are you doing in here?" her mother's angry voice asked. Narcissa quickly got off the floor, wiping her eyes furiously. Her mum would be so mad with the books scattered on the floor. But her mum wasn't mad. She crouched low and looked Narcissa straight in the eye. "Narcissa, what's wrong?" she asked.

Narcissa's lip trembled, her eyes stinging as she tried to hold back her tears. Her mum didn't really like crying, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Mum, why did you name me such a horrible thing as Narcissa?" Narcissa cried, throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

Druella hugged her youngest daughter back, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. She was rarely affectionate to her daughters, but only because of Cygnus. He hated any form of coddling, and Druella had to listen to her husband. But she could not just let her daughter cry before her and do nothing. She picked up her daughter, closed the door with her wand and then sat in one of the large couches, placing Narcissa on her lap. "What are you talking about child? Don't you like your name?"

Narcissa cried harder, burying her face into her mother's neck. Though her words were muffled, Druella heard her daughter say, "You named me after a weed and Bella and Dromeda were named after stars."

Druella pulled her daughter off her neck and looked her into the eyes, "Narcissa isn't a weed, dear."

"But, Bella said-"

Druella rolled her eyes, "Oh, _Bella_ said." She placed a kiss on Narcissa's forehead and dried her tears with the bottom of the little girl's dress.

"Let me tell you a story, Narcissa. The Blacks have always loved astronomy so they name their children after stars and things of the sort. So your father named your sisters after a star and a galaxy. Your little cousin Sirius is named after a star as well. Now when you were born, he told me I could name you anything I wanted. I took one look at you and thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You had pale skin and lovely yellow hair, just like my own. So I chose my favourite flower, the most beautiful flower in the world, the Narcissus."

Narcissa's tears stopped as she listened to her mother's story, a small smile on her face. Druella hugged her daughter once more and said, "Don't let Bella or Andromeda get to you. I don't like to see my flower unhappy."

She rose off the couch and placed Narcissa on the floor. She spelled the books to their proper places before grabbing her daughter's hand. As they walked out of the library, she said softly, "How about we take a walk through the garden today?"


	4. Sirius

_A/N: This fic shows the day seven-year-old Sirius learnt about motorcycles. I would like to think that seeing his first motorcycle is what sold him on the idea that muggles were people too. Up until that point, he was still being brainwashed by his parents, but he always held a rebellious side. What's more rebellious than a motorcycle?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Sirius sat at one the many windows of Grimmauld Place looking out at the muggle street boredly with his hand under his jaw. His mother had told him to stay in this room until 'he thought about what he did'. Of course he was thinking about he did. That was the best prank he had ever pulled: making the pie blow up in Aunt Druella's face. But the pain from his father's cane on his hands and bum overshadowed the memory of his aunt's face of disbelief and his mum's livid one.

He didn't know how long it would take him to 'think about what he did', but he figured it wouldn't be until close to dinner. He stared at the large grandfather clock in this front room. 3:35. Only about 3 more hours.

With a sigh, his eyes roamed up and down the street. Muggles were so boring. They walked about like chickens, constantly talking about rubbish and nothing of importance. Well, that's what his parents always said. Sirius had never personally met a muggle and he knew his mum would never let him.

There was a loud noise coming up the road and Sirius stared out the window intently, propping himself up on his hands to get a better look.

There were three muggles dressed in large black clothes, large black boots and wearing many chains. Two wore large round helmets and one wore a pair of black glasses on his face, but they were all on large, loud machines and coming very fast down the road. All the muggles walking on the street were staring at them as well, most of the older ones frowning at the disturbance. They stopped at the house next door, there were three of them, and began pulling off their helmets. They were talking to each other but Sirius couldn't hear them through the window. One laughed and the others followed, all of them leaning on their machines, then they started walking towards the house.

Sirius darted from his place at the window and spirited down the steps. His mother was probably in the study. She never really cared if he was sitting in the front room, just as long as he stayed out of trouble. He could stay out of trouble outside.

He pushed open the door and ran out onto the sidewalk, the muggles too caught up in themselves to notice a seven-year-old boy appear out of nowhere. "Hey, wait up!" Sirius said, waving his hands at them.

The three men turned to him with large smiles and kind eyes. The closest one, a tall man with sandy brown air, spoke first, "Hey kid, what's the problem?"

"What are those?" Sirius asked excitedly, pointing at the large machine.

"Oh this. This is my ride," the man said, affectionately rubbing the handles.

"Your ride?" Sirius asked, walking up it himself.

"My motorcycle. Ever seen one, kid?" the man asked, giving him a strange look.

Sirius shook his head, "My mum doesn't let me go outside much."

The man smiled and then grinned to his friends, "Rob, Jack, wanna show this kid what a motorcycle can do?" His friends smiled back, fingering their own helmets in excitement. They were always eager to show off.

They hopped back onto their bikes, and rode up and down the street, popping wheelies, jumping make-shift ramps, standing off the bikeseats, and doing the most amazing things a seven-old-year old could ever begin to imagine. Sirius' eyes could have popped out of his head and he wouldn't notice.

The guys rolled to stop in front of the small boy, their chests heaving. They pulled off their helmets, their foreheads sopping with sweat. Bike tricks were very tiring, but they were happy with the boy's mystified expression. "That was wicked!" Sirius shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

They chuckled and the one who had spoke to him first, "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but how would you like to ride on one?"

"Really?" Sirius asked, stepping closer to the large machine. He placed his hand on it, the engine warm to the touch and smiled up at the man. He reached out his hand for the man to lift him up when out of nowhere a loud voice screeched, "Sirius Orion Black!"

The whole street turned, trying to identify the source of that mad screech. Sirius looked down at his feet knowing who that voice belonged to. He sighed. He was this close to riding one of the motormobiles.

He shouted frantically while waving his arms in the direction behind the men, "What's that over there?"

All the muggles looked in the direction he had pointed as he sprinted back to his house and through his front door. Such gullible muggles. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned around to find his mother right there.

"What were doing with those muggles, Sirius?" his mother hissed.

"Nothing mother," Sirius said, his head held down.

She grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, pushing his back upstairs. There was a secret smile on his face as his mother berated for him for even looking at those filthy muggles. Despite what his mother said, maybe muggles weren't that bad, especially if they had such cool toys.


	5. Regulus

_A/N: This the last Black child. I'm sad to see it end so soon because I like writing about the young!Blacks. I'll be sure to write more fics like this in the future. But for this last one, we see a day in the life of 7-year-old Regulus, living with his 8-year-old prankster brother Sirius. I imagine Regulus would always look up to his brother. Even when Sirius turned 'bad', Regulus would still have some secret wish to be just like him. And I like how everyone of these, except the Sirius chapter, stars Bella some how. She's my favourite villain you just love to hate. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

His big brother was just so cool. Sirius was so brave, so confident, so unafraid. So not Regulus. Sirius would take risks and Sirius would pull pranks on their mum, their cousins, their aunt, never their dad. Sirius was who Regulus wanted to be.

Regulus was not Sirius. Regulus was too scared to break the rules. Regulus couldn't think up cool pranks like Sirius. Regulus was not as fast as Sirius in case he had to run away from the scene of the crime. Regulus was a loser.

Regulus had just woken up, was dressed and fed by the house-elf and ready to go downstairs. He pulled open in his door just in time to see a grinning Sirius sprinting down the hall, his normally coiffed hair messed up from the running. Regulus turned his head up the hall in the direction Sirius had come from and saw his 16-year-old cousin Bellatrix step onto the landing. There was steam coming from her head, purple steam since her hair down to her chest was covered in purple paint.

"Sirius!" she screeched and they both heard the barking laughter further down the hall. Bella raged and then stomped furiously down the hall, not even batting an eyelid at small, weak Regulus.

Regulus stepped quietly into the hall and headed downstairs. Bella would eventually catch up with Sirius and he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. He made it into the foyer and to the living room to see a house-elf mumbling to himself while vigorously scrubbing at a large purple stain on the couch, matching the one on the wall behind it. He looked around, wondering where his other cousins were. They were much easier to get along with than Bella, but it seemed they weren't here. His parents had left him and his brother alone under Bella's care.

He heard a thump from upstairs, followed by another screech and another barking laugh before he saw Sirius practically jump from the top step to the foot of the stairs, before disappearing once more. Hurried footsteps came downstairs and now there was yellow on the entire left side of Bella's body to match the purple in her hair.

She growled and then turned to Regulus. She stomped up to him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him off the ground. "Where is he?" she ground out.

Regulus was scared, he was always scared to be this close to his mad cousin. He stammered out, "I- I- have no idea, B-Bella."

She rolled her eyes and then dropped him to the floor, uncaring that he fell on his bum before walking off in the direction of the bathroom. She would find Sirius soon.

Regulus got onto his feet and sighed. Why was he such a coward?

There was a whisper and Regulus looked up. He saw Sirius' head pop out of the small cupboard under the stairs. He furtively waved Regulus over and the small boy scurried forward.

"Where's Bella?" Sirius asked, his head spinning wildly as if she would pop out at any second.

"She went to the bathroom to wash off the paint. Why did you do that, Siri?" Regulus asked as Sirius dragged him into the small space.

"I was bored and Bella was sitting in the living room," Sirius said with a shrug. Then there was a gleam in his eye, "I have one more balloon around here. Do you want to help me?"

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, Siri? You know Bella is already after your hide. Maybe you should just stop," Regulus begged.

"Live a little, Reg. Haven't you always wanted to get back at Bella for all the mean things she's said, all the bad things she's done?"

Regulus thought about it: all the teasing, all the hair pulling, all the hits, the bruises, the burns. Their cousin was evil. But Regulus shook his head, "No, I want no part of this."

Regulus pushed open the small cupboard, sparing a glance around for their cousin before walking out. "Coward!" Sirius shouted, before ducking out of the cupboard himself and heading in the other direction.

He was a coward. Regulus frowned as he returned to the living room, not really seeing where Sirius had run off to. He would never be brave or risky or cool like Sirius.

"Ahh!" there was scream coming from the hall where Bella had disappeared to. Regulus ran over and he saw Sirius in Bella's grasp, his feet dangling in the air. She had gotten all the paint off, not a blemish to mar her good looks but there was a look of pure murder in her eyes as her hands gripped tightly around Sirius' neck. "This is what rude little boys get for messing with me," she hissed as Sirius' hands desparately tried to free himself from her clutches.

The colour in Regulus' face disappeared. He always knew there was something different about Bella. She thrived on watching people squirm, but he wasn't sure how far she'd go. Now as she watched Sirius' face change colour, he realized that his cousin was truly pure evil.

Then Regulus spied something. A few feet away from the pair was a bright red balloon on the long rug of the hall. That must have been the one Sirius had left before his plans were foiled when Bella exited the bathroom to see him standing there 'red handed'.

Regulus walked quietly, trying to muffle his footsteps on the rug. He had to act fast. Sirius' movements were slowing down and Bella's grin just got wider. He picked up the balloon slowly, knowing he only had one shot to get this right. Sirius stopped moving, his eyes closed and Regulus threw the balloon as hard he could.

It all happened in slow motion: Bella's gaze shifted as the bright red balloon entered her field of vision, her mouth opened in shock as the scream started in her throat, the paint spread across her face, hair, into her mouth and across the front of her dress, making a huge mess on the rug, the floor and the walls of the hall, Sirius dropped to the floor in a heap, coughing and sputtering, he too covered in red paint, and Regulus stood there with wide eyes, surprised he had actually done it.

Bella screamed, throwing her arms into the air, spitting everywhere and then furiously wiping the paint out of her eyes. Regulus ran forward, grabbing the slippery Sirius off the floor and heading back upstairs to their rooms, never looking back.

They jumped into the closest room on the second floor, Regulus' room, slamming the door behind them and leaning against it. Regulus was breathing heavily, the adrenaline wearing off and the exertion taking its toll on his small body. Sirius was still gasping from Bella's hold and Regulus could see the red imprint of her fingers around his neck. Then he turned to Regulus with a grin, the red paint in his hair and in his mouth but he didn't care. He clapped Regulus on the shoulder and said proudly, "I didn't think you had it in you, Reg."

Regulus grinned back. Finally he was brave, and cool, and risky, like Sirius.


End file.
